The present invention relates in general to computer terminal work station assemblies. In particular, the invention relates to a mobile and compact mounting stand in which a video display terminal (VDT) tilts dramatically and provides for the arrangement of the VDT, keyboard, disc drive, printer paper and printer for such work station assemblies.
Heretofore computer work station assemblies generally employed conventional office furniture ergonomics that positioned the VDT, keyboard, disc drive, printer paper and printer before the operator with the disc drive immediately to the rear of the keyboard. The VDT was mounted above the disc drive with a 15 to 30 degree viewing angle adjustment with respect to the operator's line of sight to the center of the screen and with reference to the horizon. The printer paper and printer were located nearby or adjacent to the same work surface. Generally these work station assemblies represented compromises by the designers to accommodate office environmental factors such as overhead lighting and room reflections; human factors such as recommended sight distances of 15 to 35 inches and corrective vision and economic factors such as manufacturing, packaging and distribution. Coupled with the prior art described above is an exponential proliferation of computer technology into the administrative office.
This reality has produced three separate but related trends in business. First, manufacturers of computer technology for the administrative office are trending toward producing modular components with the VDT, keyboard, disc drive, and printer as separate components cabled together to produce the technical computer terminal work station assemblies. Second, this technology had previously emphasized production work station circumstances in performing data entry and data retrieval tasks. In the administrative office data inquiry is the preponderent function performed on an intermittent basis. Third, the operators at production work assemblies were and are younger, lower level employees. In the administrative office, these operators are generally older, higher level administrative and executive employees which has resulted in greater numbers of operators with bi- and tri-focal lenses and a greater exposure to neck and back discomfort using conventional assemblies. Conventional assemblies, therefore, have resulted in computer work stations causing increasing operator fatigue, eye strain and neck and back discomfort.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by a work station assembly constructed in accordance with the present invention, which mounts the VDT on a portion of the work surface, that tilts away from a screen position vertical to the work surface to level with the work or a 90 degree adjustment and attached to two vertical upright members.
A further advantage of the present invention are shelves attached to the vertical upright members above the VDT and offset forward to shield any overhead light and room reflections and act as the printer and printer paper support.
A still further advantage of the present invention is a shelf attached to the upright members below the work surface that holds the keyboard and VDT to hold the disc drive and act as a ballast for the assembly.
Advantageously, the computer terminal work station assembly thus constructed, permits the operator to adjust the VDT to any desired viewing angle from 90 degrees to 0 degrees and a variable viewing distance without overhead light and room reflections and meeting the vision requirements of operators with bi- and tri-focal glasses.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in or are apparent from the detailed description of preferred embodiments found hereinbelow.